Searching
by Lodi
Summary: Just a one stopshop GSR fun.


Disclaimer: None of these characters are my own and belong entirely to the developers of CSI.

Summary: It's really not that long really. Just a little fun GSR.

* * *

The world stopped turning the second she walked through the doors in a floor-length red gown, her curly brunette hair tied back elegantly to show off her brilliant smile. At least, that is all that Gil Grissom remembered.

The mayor was throwing one of his major social events. Elections were drawing closer.

He sat at his table for a minute, just staring, not quite believing her beauty.

"Close your mouth," Catherine told him, clearly amused. Grissom obeyed, only slightly aware that it had even been hanging open.

Catherine, sitting just off to his right, looked sideways at him. A knowing smile spread on her face. She leaned closer to his ear.

"Just go ask her to dance."

Grissom looked at her like that was the most absurd thing he had ever heard, then turned his attention back to the woman in the red dress.

A group of finely dressed men began to gather around her. Smoothly talking and flirting with the woman, there was only one thing on alltheir minds.

Grissom's stomach felt unsettled. He stood up from the table.

"I need to get some air," he excused himself when Catherine looked up at him, and he moved toward an open balcony.

* * *

Inside the party,the woman in the red dress looked around the room, her eyes only seeking the one person around which she felt most comfortable. 

"Hey," Nick greeted, "Looking for someone in particular."

"I know who she's looking for," chided Warrick, joining them at one corner of the dance floor. Warrick and Nick grinned at each other.

"Nice," she scolded. Her expression softened. "Thanks for the ride, Warrick."

"No problem. My wife and I would offer you ride home, but we thought we'd see how the night went." Warrick scanned the room, noticing that many men were staring openly at his female friend.

Nick snickered. The woman rolled her eyes, flashing her custom gapped-tooth grin at the two guys.

"May I have this dance?" a tall, copper haired man asked coming up to her.

"Sure," she replied. Walking off with the man, she turned her head around to call back to her friends. "Don't wait up for me boys."

* * *

About a half an hour later, Grissom reentered the party, eyes searching immediately for the one person with whom he knew he had to talk, having finally mustered up the courage. 

Couples swirled by on the dance floor, laughing and smiling at each other. Others sat around at tables discussing the latest news and gossip.

He looked in every direction, flashes of color, black, white, and gold mostly, moved past him. Everything was a blur, confusing his senses but not enough to keep him from realizing that she was no longer among the guests.

Grissom started moving toward the exit when he bumped into someone. A second glance identified the person as Warrick.

"Whoa, Grissom, look out man," Warrick said with a smile, he held two full champagne flutes slightly away from his body.

Grissom shook himself out of a daze. "Sorry, I was just looking for someone."

Warrick studied the older man before taking a quick look around.

"I haven't seen heraround now for some time. With all the attention she was receiving I just figured she left with someone else." Warrick paused for a moment, looking at Grissom. "You want me to tell her you're looking for her, if I see her."

"No. Thanks."

Warrick nodded and moved on to find his wife.

Dejected, Grissom took one last look around the magnificently decorated ballroom before heading out the door.

Stepping out into the cool night breeze, Grissom took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He walked part of the way down the sidewalk and stopped, looking up into the endless, dark night; somewhat wishing he could see the stars just then.

"You look lost, stranger," a sweet voice called out behind him.

It was the sweetest voice he had ever heard. He didn't even need to turn around. Sara Sidle.

"It's me," she said simply, walking up to him. He turned around slowly as she approached him, grinning slightly. He felt his breath catch as her beauty radiated brighter than the sun, could not compare to the brightest star.

She smiled as soon as she faced him, purely areflex. That's just how he made her feel.

Realizing he should probably say something at this point, Grissom started, slightly uncomfortably, "I thought you'd left."

She nodded. "Just catching my breath."

Grissom glanced down before looking at her again.

"You look nice," Sara stated as way of keeping the conversation moving. Of course, he looked incredibly handsome couldn't begin to describe him in that smooth, black tux, she thought.

"Thanks. I saw _you_ attracted quite the number of followers tonight. I'm surprised none of them offered you a ride home."

"Well," she replied, a sly grin forming on her lips, "some offered me a ride."

"Ah." Grissom responded, catching her meaning quite quickly.

They stood together there on the sidewalk in silence for a pair of heartbeats, looking at each other, the night sky, just being.

Grissom was the one to break the silence.

"Come on, I'll take you home."


End file.
